


We'll Build Our Garden

by Fishing_For_Rocks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Good Parent Plo Koon, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishing_For_Rocks/pseuds/Fishing_For_Rocks
Summary: It's two years into the Clone Wars and a young padawan struggles to reach her master's goals for her. Neither padawan nor master are in charge of any troops, and are to stay on Coruscant. The story follows the padawan, Celia, and her attempts to follow the lead of her strict teacher while still upholding her own values and opinions.
Kudos: 12





	1. A Boring Lesson in Strategy and the Prospect of an Unpleasant Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so long and I haven't read the whole thing through still. Lemons please be nice I am shaking in my boots at this idea, I hope you like it and don't die. I am attempting to write a decent story here but I'm not sure how well it's working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shaking in my boots uhhhhhh plz be nice this is scary. Also I promise it gets better I just wanted to group certain bits together.

“And this one is for battle strategies. I’ve found it to be the best one yet. You must read all of these if you are to be successful like your wise master.” An old white-haired military official dumped a fourth textbook in front of a young Jedi padawan.

The number of times Celia had heard that was astonishing. At this point, it would take a lifetime and a half to read all the books that were so necessary for success. The officer continued rambling about the complexity of battle and the new use of holomaps, but his lecture fell on deaf ears. _Do all of these offices look the same? Every one has big windows, a big desk in the corner, and a couple decorative pillars in the center. Hey, at least this one has a good view right past this old geezer._

A stick slammed down centimeters from Celia’s fingertips.

“Padawan!! You must learn to focus! A Jedi should not get distracted so easily,” a tall Togruta chastised. 

“Thank you, Master Kaador, now as I was saying, young one, this new use of holomaps is really a game-changer. If you look here…” He droned on and on, using technical terminology that Celia had never heard before in her life. She wanted desperately to leave, be anywhere but here but Master Kaador’s icy stare kept her from so much as shifting in her seat until the old man finished his lecture. 

“Thank you, Sir, for sharing your wisdom and advice with me, though I am just a padawan, I will try to put into practice what you have taught me.” Celia bowed slightly before turning to her master. “Thank you for your time, now I must be attending to my responsibilities.” The Togruta master nodded slightly at Celia’s departing statements before taking the lead and striding out the door.

While in the lift, Master Kaador turned to her young padawan.

“You spoke well today. It seems as though what I am trying to teach you is finally starting to stick. I am aware that tomorrow is your designated day off, but we will be having an important lesson tomorrow instead.” 

_I don’t want to go to another lesson tomorrow. The last day off was replaced with a visit to Senator Burtoni, the one before was replaced by extra training. Please just let me have a break._ “Yes, Master, whatever you see fit. May I ask what lesson it shall be?” Celia asked with mild excitement.

“Mmmm, you are impatient. You shall have to wait and see. Perhaps you will find this more enjoyable than today’s lessons. Older officers have a nasty habit of continuing to talk well past the acceptable limit. Until tomorrow, you are dismissed. Do as you like, but please stay out of trouble. I don’t want to have to fix any messes you make,” Master Kaador said as she stepped out of the lift and waved off her padawan, muttering under her breath about the behaviors of padawans these days.

_____________

Celia walked serenely down the halls of the Jedi Temple, absorbing every detail even though she knew it by heart. The halls and rooms had been her home for fourteen years, ever since she had been found by the Jedi at three. The path she now walked was one that had seen her many times before, almost all spare time was spent at its end. The Temple gardens, a gorgeous blend of many world’s greenery and vegetation put together in a masterful composition spanning more room than one might think. As she entered the gardens, a few Jedi looked up from their meditation. Usually there were an assortment of younglings on a quest to bring fruit to Master Windu, along with a few knights seated throughout the gardens on benches searching for a quiet moment between all of the chaos surrounding the galaxy. Here it was easy to get lost in one’s thoughts and contemplate all that one had taken in throughout the days. 

_Master has taken my free day yet again. I know she is generous to offer me one at all, but I can’t help but feel upset that it is taken up again. Maybe I will have a spare day sometime soon. I would love to visit Senator Chuchi again, she tells such wonderful stories. Last time I visited her, she had spoken of one of the commanders of the Coruscant Guard. She made him sound like a proper knight in shining armor. Maybe next time I visit she will tell me about the rest of the Guard. She sees them so differently from Master Kaador, I can tell._

She drifted seemingly aimlessly, wandering through tangles of vines and pushing past overhanging bushes. Though to the inexperienced eye it might appear that she was weaving back and forth at random, her feet carried her to the same place that they always would eventually. She stopped in front of a grouping of old trees where beneath them ferns grew abundantly. Small bushes poked out of the ground here and there, some bearing small berries. There was no bench, so Celia sat on the ground at the base of a thick old oak tree. These plants were familiar and reassuring in a way that she had not felt anywhere else, though she could not place why. 

Time spent in the Temple gardens seemed to pass by too quickly, blink and you’ll miss it, but it seemed slowed down, seeming to stroll along slowly before rushing to catch up before anyone noticed that Time hadn’t moved along. The sky had long since become dark, the lights of buildings and neon signs replacing the stars in the Coruscant sky. She knew she should return to her room, but the prospect of another unappealing lesson the next day made her shudder.


	2. An Entirely Unlikeable Fellow Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important detail that hasn't been mentioned yet is that Celia senses emotions through colors and shapes more than feelings from other people. This will be developed/explained a little further in a few chapters.

_____________  
Taking Celia to see the new shipment of lab rats, don’t start any fights without me! -Okana Kaador, 13:00  
_____________

“It’s not often there is a day like this on Coruscant, Padawan Learner. The sky is very clear today. Do try not to ruin it with one of your foul moods, I would be so disappointed,” Kaador said in an icy tone. 

“I will try, Master.”

The rest of the trip down the lift was silent, Master Kaador’s steady breathing the loudest sound heard for some time. Her eyes shifted to her padawan standing nervously beside her and watching her nervously twisting her hair around her fingers. “Padawan, you must control your anxiety! A Jedi does not have such nervous habits as that!”

“Yes Master Kaador, I am sorry. I will try to do better in the future.” Celia’s hands dropped guiltily to her sides as she looked over to her master.

“Yes, be sure that you do,” she grumbled.

“Master, where are we going? You haven’t told me anything!” The lift doors slid open and the pair stepped out quickly. 

Her master sighed before answering. “We are going to meet the newest members of the Coruscant Guard, young one. For someone who has taken an interest in the inner workings of the Republic, you have met an astonishingly low number of the men who give their lives to keep it safe. If only I could keep it that way…” She trailed off, leaving her thought unfinished. 

“What do you mean, Master? Master Kenobi and Master Plo Koon always speak so highly of their men!” Celia turned to look at her master as she walked, a few steps ahead of the slow-walking Togruta. 

“Behind me, padawan,” she admonished lightly. “Masters Koon and Kenobi are naive and do not see the true nature of the soldiers they command. Clones are ruthless, cruel beings created in labs. They will kill without hesitation and are not to be trusted. Never turn your back on them, even the smallest opportunity may be taken to do harm to you.” 

The warning seemed to be sincere, a hint of dark green worry curling around the edges of her master’s force signature. “Yes master, I will be careful.” She didn’t quite understand, the warnings her master gave conflicted so strongly with the little stories that Senator Amidala and Senator Chuchi had told her. How could people be so conflicted? _They couldn’t be cruel and kind at the same time, ruthless and thoughtful, so which should I believe? Master is always telling me to form my own opinions, so I shall do just that._ With that thought fresh in her mind, she hurried to catch up with Master Kaador who was suddenly picking up the pace considerably. 

“Come along, young one! We have little time for dilly-dallying. If we are to visit we must hurry. Now remember, be cautious. These are bloodthirsty creatures we are dealing with, they can barely even be called human.”

 _That seems a bit excessive, where’s the lecture about even criminals being treated with respect and kindness? If these people are trusted with protecting senators and other important folks, shouldn’t they be treated with more respect than “barely called human”?_ “Of course Master, I will listen to your guidance. I am sure that your warnings are well-founded.”

“Mmph, yes of course. Come along now,” Kaador muttered distractedly. Something was bothering her, and it usually took quite a lot to rattle a Jedi Master. Whatever was going on, it was something big and something unsavory. 

Master Kaador’s anxiety only grew as she walked through the halls, watching each trooper with blatant suspicion and distaste. She weaved her way through halls swiftly, not waiting for people to move out of her way and shoving past the ones who weren’t quite quick enough. Celia followed in her wake, weaving and dodging between the identical armored figures and occasionally offering a small apology to those who her master had bumped especially hard. _You might not like them, but you don’t have to shove them out of your way either!! It takes little effort to be civil, that’s a lesson you’ve taught me since I first became your padawan!! Now listen to it!!_

Master Kaador eventually stopped in front of a door with the name “Commander Fox” printed on it in large lettering. She hesitated for a moment before knocking. A loud sigh followed by a lot of shuffling of papers followed before the door opened. _Commander Fox! That was the name Senator Chuchi mentioned!_

A dark-haired man opened the door, obviously unhappy to be interrupted. “Yes ma’am, do you need something?” 

“Yes, we are here to inspect the new arrivals," Kaador said, expression blank. 

“Ma’am, we only have about two dozen who aren’t currently occupied, the rest are busy. Will that be sufficient?”

“That will do fine, Commander. Please, gather them together for us.” Master Kaador's tone might have lightened, but the same distaste was still evident. 

“Right away, ma’am,” he responded quickly, probably more a habit now than an actual sign of respect.

_____________

The new arrivals were stiff and shiny, the perfect example of good soldiers, following protocol to the letter. 

Master Kaador, always one to criticize, will need something else to complain about. Of course, that won’t be a struggle for her. It wouldn’t be an outing with Master Kaador if there wasn’t at least one thing to complain about. 

“Commander, you said there would be two dozen men here. However, I only see twenty-two,” she said, gesturing to the stiff rows of new troops. 

_Oh come on, that’s getting awfully nitpicky, isn’t it?_

“Apologies, ma’am. Two are currently sick. Always happens, coming from a sterile facility. While Coruscant isn’t filthy, it certainly is no Kamino. If you would like to have a look at them then be my guest, ma’am, one has gone missing from the medbay anyway and we can’t find where he’s gone. Darn kids…”

“Commander, I can look for him if you would like. I’m sure he can’t have gotten very far and I don’t have anything urgent to take care of!” Silent until now, Celia piped up, eager to escape her master’s criticisms and judgement. 

“That would be a help, kid, thanks. Can’t have anyone going uncounted for," the commander said. 

Celia gave a slight nod in the direction of her master before sprinting down the hallway. Where she was going, she didn’t know. Just keep going, going, going. Escape the glares and anger of Master Kaador, the stiff awkwardness of the shiny new troopers, and the quiet uncertainty of Commander Fox.  
_Just keep going, the force will lead you. Keep going and eventually you will find who you are looking for. Patience, patience, slow down or you’ll miss him._

The last place Celia was expecting to end up was the medbay, the one place she knew the trooper wasn’t at. Why come here of all places?

“If you’re looking for CT-8105 then I haven’t seen him either and you might as well turn around and look somewhere else or-” he stopped short as he poked his head around the corner. “Ma’am I am so sorry, I thought you were somebody else, really I didn’t mean to address you in that tone.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I guess that does answer my question though. I was sent to look for a missing trooper by Commander Fox, apparently everybody else is too busy to look for him.” 

“It’s been busy lately, it seems like senators are personally painting targets on their backs lately. If you happen to find our missing man, then please send him back here.” 

Celia offered a small wave before she walked back down the hall. She stopped thinking about where she was going, where she had been, and let herself walk without second-guessing every path. A series of twists and turns led her down a quieter hallway. She passed a door leading to a storage room and stopped short. Somebody was in there, which was strange considering that nobody else was down this corridor, but Celia could tell that this somebody was not simply organizing storage but was sleeping. She opened the door quietly and peered around the dark room. _Towards the back, he’s asleep. Looks like he found where they store the blankets, he’s got a proper nest, I have to say I’m almost jealous. He looks rather peaceful, it’s a shame to have to wake him up. He’s probably going to get in trouble too. He looks so young, he has to be much younger than the Commander. He can’t be much older than I am!_

“Hey, hey wake up! Commander’s looking for you! Hey!” 

He was up in a flash, and before either could figure out what was going on, his left fist crashed into her jaw, sending her reeling. For a split second, he looked like he was about to strike again but instead raised his right arm as if to ward off a blow that wasn’t there. 

“OUCH, hey calm down! I’m not going to hurt you!” Celia held a hand to her jaw, looking up at him. 

“I, uh, ma’am I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you, really please, it was an accident,” he said, panicking.

“Well you certainly meant to hit something, are you alright? Most people don’t hit someone that hard without a reason,” Celia replied.

“Yes ma’am, I’m fine. You just startled me is all. Don’t you have some battle to fight anyway?”

“Actually, I don’t. They don’t let me fight.”

“Heh yeah, I’m not surprised.” He laughed and then winced in pain as he coughed. _You IDIOT, hit the lady and then insult her. Brilliant plan, best way to get promoted. Honestly flawless._

“And what’s that supposed to mean??” 

_Great, she’s offended. Now she’s never gonna want to be friends, not that I care. I just don’t want to get in trouble. But she's just a little-_

“Just a little bean.” He could have hit himself. _You’re really on a roll today, aren’t you? She’s barely younger than you, and besides, she’s a Jedi! Jedi are never so innocent looking or kind. They’re cruel and unpredictable. Wouldn’t be surprised if she took her lightsaber and chopped off my arm for hitting her._

“A little bean, huh? I’m not so sure about that, but I've been called worse. Now let’s-” She was interrupted by another round of coughing. “Now let’s get you back to the medbay before you cough up a lung or something. That doesn’t sound too good, I’m worried”

 _Worried? About me? That can’t be right, I just hit her and told her she was too small to fight!_ “Worried about me, ma’am?” 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? You apparently disappeared from the medbay and have sounded like you’re on death’s door every time you cough. Come on, medic’s been looking for you.”

He stepped forwards, swaying slightly. 

“Whoa, careful, let me help. You don’t look so good,” Celia said, stepping towards him with her hand outstretched. 

“I’m fine! I can get there myself.” His voice was icy and cold and he flinched away from her. Celia’s eyes widened and she reflexively took a couple of steps back. 

“O-Okay, suit yourself.” Celia watched him stumbling along down the hallway before she turned in the opposite direction and headed back to her master. _Maybe Master Kaador was right, he seemed bitter and cold. Wouldn’t be surprised if he turned out to be a murderous snake with the way he hit me. But he seemed so apologetic at first. I wonder what’s up with him, something seems awfully off about him._

She navigated the twisting and turning hallways until she returned to her master. She was still standing stiffly with the commander, apparently waiting for Celia’s return. By this point, Celia’s face had started to bruise from where the trooper had struck her. 

“Child! What took you so long? What happened? Why is your face bruised like you’ve been in a fight?!” Master Kaador’s rapid fire questions made Celia’s head throb. 

“I uh- well I probably should’ve warned you about our missing man. He’s awfully skittish and grumpy. I’m not sure what’s up with him but we can’t get him to cooperate very well and he has a strong hatred for sleeping in the medbay,” Commander Fox admitted guiltily. “If you hadn’t gone sprinting off like this was a timed mission, I would have told you. I’m sorry.” 

Master Kaador grumbled loudly. “So what you’re telling me, correct me if I’m wrong, is that you knew there was a risk of injury to my padawan and you didn’t tell us? I’m going to have to have a few words with-” Kaador was interrupted by an enthusiastic Celia.

“It’s okay, sir, don’t worry about it. I should’ve known better than to stand close enough to get hit when waking him up. No permanent damage done!” 

‘You’d better hope no permanent damage was done…” Master Kaador muttered under her breath. “Come along now, Padawan. We must be going. I have pressing matters to attend to.” The pair turned to go, the master offering the slightest of nods and a glare to the commander, the padawan offering a quick two-fingered salute and a grin before rushing to catch up to the impatient Togruta. 

_Well that was an experience. I’m awfully conflicted. The commander seemed awfully nice, I can see why Senator Chuchi would get along with him. And the medic was polite enough once he realized who I was. But that other trooper, he seemed awfully bitter and upset. I wonder if he’s okay. I sure hope so..._


	3. A Discussion Over Tea And A Decision Made And Carried Through

Days passed. Each day was spent to the full, training, lectures, meditation, lectures, planning, sparring, more lectures. There was always a little time left at the end of the day, and this time gradually shifted from time in the Temple gardens to time talking with Senator Chuchi. She would tell of the latest problems brought up in the Senate, things that had happened on her home world, little stories from the Guard, and the most recent threats against her. Initially supposed to be a mentor and teacher in the complex ways of the Senate, Riyo Chuchi became good friends with Celia quickly, appreciating her eager curiosity and desire to help others. Lately their conversations had been mainly focused on clones, especially following Celia’s first encounter with them. Today was such a day, following a long day of lessons from various older senators. 

“But if they aren’t given rights, then what happens after the war? Are they all going to be forced to stay in the military as Kaminoan property?” Celia looked puzzled. 

“Well we can’t be sure. Technically the Kaminoans could force that upon them, but after the war is over then I doubt that we will need as many soldiers as we do now in the middle of fighting. I would assume that production would continue after the war is over, to a lesser degree of course, which would leave room for some of those now fighting to lead a different life if they wanted,: Riyo responded thoughtfully. “Of course, we can’t be sure. The Kaminoans seem very sure that none of them would want to lead any other way of life anyway since they were created with the sole purpose of fighting.” Celia stirred her tea for a moment before responding.

“Well that doesn’t make much sense. Master Kaador says they’re barely worth being called human, but when I spoke to them it was just like talking to anyone else. And I’m sure that there are some who would rather not fight. Even in the middle of a war there are deserters. They are living people just like anybody else and cannot all be judged in a uniform way that would- what’s the word I want- would exclude or ignore the wishes of some simply because it doesn’t conform to the thoughts you think they should have,” Celia said.

“You are getting better at fluently expressing your thoughts, Celia. I have to agree, saying that every clone would rather fight than live a regular life is a bold statement at best, especially when they have not been given a chance to know any other way. More tea?” 

“No thank you. Oh by the way, do you know if that trooper who was sick is doing any better?”

“Who, the one who hit you in the face? No, I’m not sure. There weren’t many new additions to the patrols in my area, they were mostly assigned to other areas of higher risk. Do you know if he had a name?” Riyo asked.

“No, I’m not sure. I didn’t really get a chance to ask,” Celia laughed quietly. “He hit me and then got upset when I offered to take him back to the medbay and that’s about it.” 

“Well you could always go ask. I’m sure that one of the medics could tell you,” she said as she sipped her tea. 

“Yeah, maybe I will go ask one of these days. I’m a little nervous to go back, especially on my own. Master Kaador hasn’t exactly made them seem like the most appealing people to be around, though you seem to say otherwise.”

“You say that you do not see them as good company but you are worried about them, even though the man you are looking for hit you in the face. It seems like you have been affected by your master’s stories. These men are trustworthy, I can promise you that. Would they be allowed armed in the Senate building if they were not?”

_____________

More time went by. There was not a chance to visit the Guard until the following week. Though Riyo had given her stamp of approval, Celia was still nervous as she walked by the large stone monument outside the main entrance. _Okay, okay, calm down. Riyo said these were trustworthy men, nothing to be nervous about. You’re just here to see if he is okay. Breathe in, breathe out._

Celia wasted no time heading to where she had last talked to the medic. The medbay was almost painfully white, even with the lights dimmed slightly. How anybody could stand to be in the room for more than thirty second, she didn’t know. Celia peered into a small office and saw the same medic as before seated at a desk. 

“Hello sir, I was just wondering, um, well there was a trooper in here a week or so ago maybe and he was sick. I was just wondering if he was doing better now, you know, he wasn’t looking too good when I saw him last.” 

“Oh, you’re the one who sent back our old grouch aren’t you? Yeah, he’s doing a lot better now. If you want to talk to him then he’s probably training somewhere again. I swear all he does is train, eat, and sleep. Well, maybe grump too. Training is down three halls to the left and then take another right after. That’s where he’ll probably be," he said.

“Sounds about right. Thank you!” Celia said politely. 

“Ah no problem, kid. Glad to help!”

Celia left the medbay, her pace slowing as she drew closer to where the medic had directed her. As she drew close, she saw a trooper sitting on the floor nursing a freshly bruised eye. He felt familiar in the force, this was definitely the same trooper as before.

“Hey, you’re the trooper I was looking for, aren’t you? You’re the one who went missing from the medbay, right?”

“Yes ma’am, that was me. I just want to apologize, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that, it’s just I- well you spooked me real good, that’s all. I feel like I’ve barely known you and all I’ve done is alternate between doing something that should get me in trouble and apologizing after.” He stood up and looked around awkwardly. “You were looking for me?” 

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You sounded like you were about to cough up your lungs last time I saw you and I just wanted to make sure you were doing better.” _Why do you care? He whacked you in the face!! You barely know him, why do you care whether or not he’s still sick? Makes no difference to you!_

“Oh. Yeah, I’m doing much better now, thank you ma’am. I thought I was in trouble for a second," the trooper said. 

“No, you aren’t in trouble at all.” She motioned to his eye. “Did you get in a fight?”

“Ah, training got a little rough that’s all. I’m getting some advanced hand to hand combat training and boy can some of my brothers pack a punch. Not my idea of fun.” Celia winced at the thought of a more solid punch than the one she got. 

_Brothers. They’re brothers. They see themselves as a big family, not just genetically identical soldiers. Brothers._ "Do you have a name, trooper?" Celia inquired.

"No, ma'am. I'm still pretty fresh off Kamino, so I haven't got one yet. Most people just call me "trooper" if they have to talk to me." He gave her a goofy grin. “Do you have a name?” 

“Oh, I guess I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Celia, I’m Master Kaador’s padawan.” Her comlink beeped suddenly. Checking who was trying to contact her, she sighed. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I forgot I told a senator that I would listen to a new speech she was working on. Don’t worry about not having a name yet, I’m sure you’ll find something before too long, and try not to get whacked around too much more. It can’t be fun.” _Why do you care so much? Why have you decided to be so kind to him? What is up with you? Out of all the people you could have chosen to try and befriend, you pick this one? The one who hit you in the face like a week ago?_

“Thank you ma’am, I’ll be careful, ma’am. Have a good day.” He saluted quickly before Celia turned to go. 

_Well, that went better than expected. I have to say, I’m awfully surprised. He seemed almost friendly today, he must have just been grumpy because he wasn’t feeling well. Something makes me wish I had stayed longer and talked to him. I don’t know what, blame it on the Force or something. Master would kill me if she thought I was trying to make friends with these “horrible creatures” that are apparently so detestable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemons I hope you are having fun because manually inserting italics isn't fun.


	4. The Beginnings of a Friendship and an Unsavory Teacher

More time passed, less and less spent at the Temple gardens and more and more spent either with Senator Chuchi or the Guard. 

One day, two days. Three, four. 

“So you’re telling me that you want to be friends with him after you told me a week ago that you wouldn’t be surprised if he put a knife in somebody’s back? I guess opinions do change.”

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m telling you. Don’t look at me like that, it will be fine.”

Five, six, seven.

“You’re back again!”

“I brought you something that’s probably a lot better than the regular rations. Commander said that you haven’t been eating.”

“Me? I appreciate it, ma’am, thank you. You don’t have to keep checking in on me, I’m not sick anymore.’

Eight, nine.

“Hey kid, your friend is here to say hi again. She seems to have taken a liking to you, shiny.”

“She’s not my friend, I’m sure she’s just being polite.”

“I don’t know, kid, she hadn’t missed a day yet.”

Ten, eleven.

“I’m here on a mission today, trooper. Wanna come along? Don’t worry, Master won’t be there, I know you’ve heard about what a piece of work she can be.”

Twelve, thirteen, fourteen. 

“Sit still, you’re bleeding and the medic will kill both of us if you show up to the medbay again, apparently I’m “a bad influence” and “get you into trouble.”” 

“Who, Patch? Yeah, he looked downright murderous last time I walked in. Ouch, you don’t have to pull those so tight. I would like to be able to move my hands still when you’re done, thanks.”

“Oh be quiet, you should appreciate that I’m helping you at all. Now when I come back tomorrow, I expect that your hands are still bandaged, otherwise you won’t have just one murderous individual after you.”

But then fifteen passed. So did sixteen and seventeen. Celia didn’t visit. 

_You knew this was gonna happen, good thing I never liked her anyway. She was too… too… kriff, she was too nice. Something had to happen, all the good people will leave eventually. Not that I’m going to miss her company, no sir. It’s not like we were friends or anything, I couldn’t care less about what happened to her..._

_____________  
What really happened the fifteenth day  
_____________

“Come on, I’ve seen initiates do better than that. You need to get the hang of this! Force healing is a rare gift and I expect you to be the best. I don’t care if it’s getting late, I want to see improvement.”

“Master, I’m trying. It’s been hours, I can’t do any better. It’s been a long day, can I practice more tomorrow?” Celia asked, kneeling on the floor.

“Of course not! I expect to see results. Now FOCUS and concentrate. You can envision the cut, yes?” Celia nodded. “Okay, that’s what I thought. Now focus on it and use the force to heal it.” 

“Master, it’s not so simple. I have healed much larger things than this, I just don’t know how I did it. Maybe someone from the Halls of Healing can help, I mean they are specifically trained to heal people and-”

“Do you think I’m not a good enough teacher? Should I have picked someone else to be my padawan? If you would like, I could transfer you to another master since you think I’m so unfit to teach. Is that what you want from me?” Master Kaador’s orange skin darkened in anger. 

“No, Master, of course you are a fine and qualified teacher. I didn't mean to insult you, please forgive me Master. I simply wanted to please you.” Celia bowed her head.

“Why would you assume your master is not proud of your efforts, young one? Any Jedi would be happy to have you as their padawan.” 

“Master Plo! What an unexpected surprise! Celia has just been struggling lately with-” 

“She may speak for herself, Master. She has a mouth, let her use it,” the Kel Dor interjected. 

“Oh, it’s nothing really. I am just a little frustrated with this, I know I shouldn’t be, it’s not Jedi-like to be frustrated, but I can’t seem to be able to produce results like what my master has been looking for. I must not be concentrating enough.” 

“Little one, frustration is natural. You must not let it become anger or rage, but feeling frustrated is something that you should not feel ashamed of. I would suggest picking it back up tomorrow. I can sense that you are very tired, I feel it would be beneficial if you got some extra rest. Does that sound acceptable, Master Kaador?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything. But tomorrow I expect you to be at the top of your game, okay?” 

_She asks that like I have any say. She’s acting all sweet and happy now that Master Plo is here. Why couldn’t I get him as my master?_ “Of course, Master. I’ll give you my best.”

_____________  
The next day was even worse than the day before. Old military officers, lectures, lectures, Senator Burtoni, more lectures, and a very angry Togruta master. 

“Master, please, can I have a little space? I can’t do this with you breathing down my neck.” _You’re so screwed._

“What do you mean breathing down your neck? I’m your master, I can stand however close I want. I need to see what you are doing. Does my presence make you uncomfortable? Do you need me to leave? If I jumped off the highest point in the Temple to the street below, would that still be too close for you?” Celia flinched at the stream of angry words. “Why are you flinching?? Jedi don’t have fear! Stop being so wimpy, you need to be stronger like my last padawan. I expected more from you when I picked you as my new padawan.” A sharp slap struck across Celia’s cheek. 

“Master, please, I misworded my statement, please, I was only asking for a little more space to move easily. Forgive me, please.” _What was that for?? She’s never hit me before!_

“Hmph. It’s no surprise that you’re acting like an uncultured backwater creature. Don’t think I haven't noticed that you’ve been spending more time with those lab creatures than with the good senators. What you need is more training, your lightsaber combat is sloppy, your hand-to-hand combat is laughable, and your battle strategy would get you killed in a real fight. You simply have too much free time. Starting in a week, I will be introducing more structure to your day, we can’t have you getting lazy during such an important time in our lives.”

“Yes, Master, I agree, Master. Whatever you see fit.” 

Celia again reached out through the Force, focusing on the small cut on her arm. 

_There has to be a better way to do this than getting little cuts on my arm. Perhaps an animal or a person? Okay, okay, focus. Pretend she’s not there. Come on._

Celia scrunched her eyes closed, focusing hard. After several moments, the cut on her arm began to close slowly. After about two minutes, the entire scrape was closed, leaving only a small mark where it had been. 

“It will do, you're still awfully slow, but that will do for now. Tomorrow is your free day, but I expect it to be spent in good company, I think you know what I mean. I just don’t want you getting hurt. The day after, we will practice on a bigger wound if available.” 

_Finally, a day off. Took long enough. “Good company” ugh. The only company that isn’t any good is-_ “I appreciate your generosity, Master Kaador. Thank you, I will be in good company.” _Heh, that isn’t a lie, it just depends on your definition of good company. I’m sure Senator Chuchi, a good and respectable senator, would agree on my definition of good company. I’m sure I could get her to bring me on an “important mission” if I hassle her enough._


	5. An Important Mission To A Friend

“Senator Chuchi, don’t you have something important to discuss with one of the Commanders of the Guard?” Celia asked, bouncing along next to the Pantoran senator. 

“I know your master is big on professionalism and using titles, but please, call me Riyo. And no, I don’t.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Actually, yes. I am sure. Why, was there something you needed?” Celia shook her head.

“No, Master’s just decided that she doesn’t like me going to see the Guard and that I have to be with “good company” now.” 

“Actually, now that you mention it, I think there was something I needed to mention. Now you can’t mention anything you overhear when I am talking, this is actually a very important and confidential mission we are on. I am assuming I can trust you, this is of highest importance.” Celia could have sworn she saw a mischievous twinkle in the senator’s eyes. 

“Of course, you can count on me. Not a word. I promise. You wouldn’t happen to need me to be in another room when discussing matters for some of the time, would you?”

“Well now that you mention it, I’m sure that could be considered a security measure. You never know who’s comlink could be on accidentally. Wouldn’t want any heightened security measures to go to waste, now would we? I’m sure this has nothing to do with a certain friend you had been making?” 

“Of course not, ma’am. I cannot believe that you would suggest that. Really, that’s just such a low and despicable thing to suggest,” Celia said in mock offense. “Really. UNbelievable.”

“Deepest apologies, Jedi,” Riyo said. “Well then, we should be getting on our way, shouldn't we? I would hate to put such an important mission on hold.” 

_____________

“You coming, Celia? Am I going too fast?” Riyo said, looking back at Celia who was a few steps behind, “I can slow down if you would like.”

“No, I’m just used to walking behind people, Master says it’s polite to let the more important person walk in front. It’s not really a habit I should work on breaking, she’s just drilled it through my thick skull enough that I can do it without thinking.” 

“Oh, I see.” Celia’s response obviously took her by surprise, but she did her best not to show it.

The rest of the trip was mostly quiet, with only a few words spoken here and there. As they entered the intimidating and large building, Riyo turned to Celia.

“Now remember,” she said in mock seriousness, “this is a very important mission regarding security. All details of our visit are not to be discussed with anyone to ensure the safety of myself and other senators, understand?” 

“Of course, Riyo. No details from me! Don’t worry.” _That’s an awfully good loophole, I like that one. She’s really being generous with this, she knows that my master will get upset with me if she finds out what happened._ Hmmmm, let’s see, where should I go first? Probably do my usual rounds, see if we find anyone I’m familiar with. 

The corridors all looked the same, dark grey with white lights, plain and boring. The number of times Celia considered redecorating within the first thirty seconds had to be a new record. She dashed past groups of confused red and white blurs before coming to stop at a familiar, blinding-white room. 

“Hey!! You’re back, kid! You had me worried for a while, thought you got sick or something. You doing alright?” 

“Patch, right? Yeah, I’m doing alright. My master has just been keeping me awful busy lately, she doesn’t like me coming to say hi. You know how some people are about your brothers. How’ve you been?” 

“A lot less busy with you out and not dragging troopers in looking like they had a run-in with death itself. But actually, I’ve been doing well, thanks for asking. You’re probably wondering where your bud is, and truth is, I’m not sure. He’s been awfully hard to find for a while now, I think since you’ve left actually. He did stop in to get his hands looked at the day after the incident with the droids, said something about not wanting to get killed if you come back,” Patch said, running a hand through his hair and making it stick up. 

_Disappeared again? I wonder if he’s where I saw him that first day. It's good that he got his hands looked at again though._ “Thanks, I’ll let you know if I see him or anything. Also, if anyone asks, I wasn’t here. Master will kill me if she finds out I was here doing anything besides standing and waiting for Senator Chuchi.” 

“Alright, not a word. Who are you again, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before,” he said.

_____________

Celia was right, he was back curled up in a storage room, same as he had been when she had first met him. 

“Hey, are you okay? Are your hands doing better?” Celia tried to be as soft as possible to not scare him, but he shot upright wide-eyed and scooted further back into the corner. After a moment, she saw him relax a little bit, but he still stayed tense, like he was still expecting the knife in the back.   
“I’m alright, ma’am. My hands are fine.” 

_He sounds a lot more professional and cold than he did before. My guess is that he’s a little too familiar with people disappearing suddenly and not coming back, either by their own choice or by more… unnatural reasons. Now I’m basically back at square one, aren’t I?_ “I’m glad your hands are doing better. I’m sorry I sort of disappeared without warning, Master has been keeping me real busy these days and doesn’t want me visiting anymore. I do love some loopholes though.”

“Thank you, ma’am, To be honest, I didn’t expect you back. Some of the Guard saw you running around with some of the more distinguished senators, and Jedi are supposed to be fancy with sophisticated friends anyway.” “Aw, I should have had someone tell you. I’m here to say hi now if you wouldn’t mind my company, trooper.” “I don’t mind, besides, I’m not really able to tell you what to do. You can stay if you want,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. For not seeming to care whether she stayed or left, he seemed awfully enthusiastic to hear what she had to say. He would seem to not care until something caught his interest, then he would listen eagerly before closing off and going back to being quiet and uninterested again. Sometimes he would mention something quickly before going back to clinging to every word she said. “Well I’ve heard that’s how it was before the war, anyway. A lot of the Jedi Masters would stay in the Temple unless they had to settle a dispute somewhere. I was just a youngling, so I don’t remember very clearly, but they used to spend a lot of time in the gardens.” She looked at him, looking to see if she could guess what he was thinking. _Hm, let’s see, different than he was expecting and very different from what he is used to. This seems to be a topic he likes, I can sense a lot of turquoise and purple swirling through the Force._ The sudden beeping of Celia’s comlink shattered the silence, and the trooper sitting on the floor across from her jumped. “Aw, it's been a while, Riyo is wondering where I’ve gone to. I’ve gotta go , but I’ll see if I can come back again soon. Hey, I’m gonna be in the senate building tomorrow to hear some of the current issues going on. I’m not sure what your schedule is like, but maybe I’ll see you then.” Celia stood up, offering her right hand to the trooper, helping him up. She turned to go, and he watched her leave down the hallway. _Well that was an awful conversation, can’t believe that little terror is back again. I don’t think she stopped for breath for a second, all talk, but boy can she tell a story. I actually kind of liked that one about- no. No, I didn’t like any of that. It was horrible and I hate that she’s back. She’s a little whirlwind of energy and I hope I don’t see her tomorrow at the senate building._ He walked in the opposite direction down the hall, continuing to think about the “little whirlwind” and absentmindedly rubbing at his right hand.


	6. An Adventure to the Senate and a New Companion Found

“Master, I was wondering if you would permit me to go with Senator Chuchi to observe the inner workings of the Senate to a fuller extent so that I may understand more fully the mechanics of our government?” 

“I suppose you might. Senator Chuchi is good company, I trust her to keep you in line. She would never allow time to go to waste. I will not be accompanying you this time, so find one of the Senate guards if something goes wrong.” Master Kaador sneered. “They are more trustworthy than those-” 

“Thank you Master, but really, I must be going if I am to make it on time. You know how crucial it is to be punctual with such important individuals as the senators.” _You’re gonna have to pay for that one later, but I’ve had it up to here with her insulting the Coruscant Guard and I’ll get in more trouble if I hit her than if I interrupt her._

“Hm yes, I would hate to damage the reputation of Jedi. Run along now, child. I am pleased you have finally found a worthwhile pursuit.” A pleased smile graced Master Kaador’s face as Celia dashed off down the steps, making every effort to remain polite and unbothered while still within her Master’s line of sight, despite the fact that she was jumping past people and wiggling through the crowd at breakneck speed.

_____________

Celia dropped heavily into the seat next to Riyo, winded from her run to the Senate building. “Sorry I’m a little late. Is everything all set to start soon?” 

“Don’t worry about it! And yes, the session is set to start in a few moments. I don’t think anything major is going to be discussed today, so feel free to wander around the halls if you get bored. Wish me luck!” Riyo stepped into the pod, giving a small wave to Celia before turning to face the center of the room. 

Senator Chuchi was right, there wasn’t much of importance discussed. There were a few squabbles over bills to be passed, some disputes from smaller systems, but overall there was nothing of great significance.

Celia sat quietly, watching each of the senators who were on the floor. _A lot of the same senators group together on matters, like Senator Amidala and Senator Organa. A lot of the same senators oppose them as well, like Senator Burtoni. And Chancellor Palpatine gives me the creeps. He seems so cold and insincere when I try to speak to him, but seems to be trying to convince me that he really does care, he is just so busy and this is really an interesting idea, but of course, as Chancellor, there are so many responsibilities he must attend to. He always seems so misty and clouded when I try to sense his emotions, it’s so hard to tell what he is thinking._ Mas Amedda’s booming voice jarred Celia back to the present. 

“We will now take a recess. We will continue discussing matters afterwards.” 

_____________

Celia walked down the hall of the Senate, watching as groups of senators strode past, talking among themselves quietly. _Sitting still for so long was a real pain, I should try and stretch my legs for a while before I go back._ She sensed somebody coming up behind her, and whirled around suddenly as they came close up behind her. A red and white armored trooper flinched back slightly at the sudden movement. 

“Sorry ma’am, did I startle you? I only meant to see if you needed anything.” 

“Oh! You’re here! I didn’t really expect to see you here.” Celia’s face lit up as she recognized the trooper standing in front of her. 

“How did you know it was me?? We all look the same, especially with our helmets on.” 

“I can tell all of you apart with the Force. All living things have a unique force signature, so I can tell people apart without needing to look at them. For example, someone in a prison feels sharp and dangerous, perhaps unstable. That contrasts wildly with someone like Master Yoda who is bright and softer. That’s how I tell you apart from your brothers so fast.” 

“Whoa, I didn’t know you could do that!” The trooper walked alongside Celia but a step or so behind. “Where are you headed now? Break’s over in a little bit.” 

“Right now I’m headed back to Senator Chuchi. Wanna come?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Sure, lead the way,” he said.

It had only been a few moments before Celia sensed a sharp spike in her companion’s anxiety. She continued a few more steps down the hall before she felt him tugging her arm. 

“I can’t go that way. Please, I can’t go that way,” he whispered, barely audible over the chatter of the nearby senators.

“What do you mean? Why not?” 

“I just can’t, please, can we go another way?” 

“I- Sure, come on, this way should be good, right?” when he nodded, she took him by the hand and led him down the hallway like she would lead a lost little puppy. 

_____________

_Kriffin’ mini Jedi, let go of me, don’t touch me! I hate you!_ His grip on her hand tightened. _I hate this place, too many senators, too much noise, I just want to go home. I don’t know where that is, I just want to go, I want to go, please, I just want to go. Calm down you moron, it’s fine, she didn’t see, she didn’t know you, she wasn’t one of them, not someone you know, I want to go, leave the long-neck behind, leave, it’s fine. Force, I can’t think straight. I can’t, I can’t, I-_

“Bud, it’s okay, you have to calm down. I’m not sure what’s gotten you so worked up, but you need to calm down.” 

_I’m not your bud, I hate you. You’re awful._

Celia led him into an empty meeting room. “You wanna tell me what’s up or do you not want to talk?” He shook his head. “No talking, that’s okay. That’s fine. Do you want me to be quiet too? 

_Yes, yes, please, I hate hearing you talk._ He shook his head again. _Idiot, why would you do that, of course you want her to be quiet._

“You can let go of my hand now, bud. Are you doing okay?” Celia’s hand dropped to her side and she sensed his anxiety spike again. 

_I’ve never been better in my life. I am thriving, you’ve never seen somebody doing so well as I am right now. Really, I am just so extraordinarily fantastic that you-_ “No.” 

“Aw, buddy, here. Sit down.” She sat cross-legged on the floor and motioned for him to join her, which he did after hesitating for a moment. “Why don’t you take off your helmet, I bet you would feel better, less confined,” Celia said. She watched him take off his helmet with shaking hands and set it on the floor in front of him. “Does that help? Yeah? Okay, now breathe. Good, yeah, like that. Breathe.” 

“Don’t you have to get back to one of your senator friends?” 

“Not now, I can go back later. Besides, I want to help you.” 

_I don’t need your help. I don’t even know why I’m here, something feels weird, like I’m gonna end up dead on the floor by the end of this._ “Are we buds?” His voice was quiet and unsteady, and he sounded like he would break beyond repair if you so much as breathed in his direction. 

“We can be if you want, but you don’t have to be. It’s up to you.” 

_I’m not supposed to be given choices. But look, there’s your way out. Take it! You don’t want to be her friend, that’s a horrible idea. Look where having friends got you last time, stuck by yourself with nobody to watch your back. That turned out great. I don’t need her. She doesn't matter. Take that escape route, get out while you still can-_ “I think I might like that,” he said hesitantly, “but I’m not really sure. The only people I was ever close with left one day, and, well, things didn’t turn out so good. One of the senators brought back some bad memories from around that time.” Celia knew better than to press for more information. 

“That’s okay, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you don’t want to be here either, then feel free to go.” 

_Come on, stand up, walk out that door and never say anything to her again. Get out._ “I wanna stay, can I stay?” 

“Of course you can. Would you like to talk about something calm? Hmmm, are plants good enough? They’re the only thing I know enough about.” He nodded again. “Okay, well let’s start with something pretty like Pantoran Lilies. They’re one of Senator Chuchi’s favorites. Commander Fox really likes them too, but he would probably murder me if he found out I said anything to you about that…”  
_____________

The Senate halls were nearly empty on their way back since the session had already started again. He walked close by Celia’s side, occasionally drifting to his left and bumping into her. 

“Why do you do that?” 

“Hm?

“You keep bumping into me,” Celia said.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize. I’ll try to stop.” 

“No, it’s okay, I don’t really mind.” 

_____________

“I didn’t see much of the second half, but I’m sure you did amazing. I was a little… busy.”

“Thank you, Celia. Is everything alright?” Celia nodded. “Good. Who’s this fine gentleman you’ve brought back?” Riyo asked, gesturing to the red and white trooper behind her.

“I’m Celia’s friend. I hope you don’t mind me being here, ma’am.” _No, no, why would you say that?! Not a friend. She’s nothing more than somebody you keep crossing paths with. She’s just a pleasant acquaintance._

Celia beamed at him. “Yeah, you’ve heard about him before, Riyo. You remember, right? This is my friend, he hasn’t got a name yet though.” 

“Well, trooper, it is a pleasure to meet you, A friend of Celia is a friend of mine.” 

“Thank you, ma’am, it’s nice to meet you as well.” 

An unexpected voice joined the conversation. “Ah, Celia, I was hoping to catch you. Will you and your master be visiting later today?” Senator Burtoni inquired.

“No, ma’am, I don’t think we will. I apologize, but I believe my master had prior arrangements.” Celia sensed the same sudden icy fear in her friend. “Speaking of which, I apologize senators, but I really must be on my way. I would hate to be late in returning to my master. Trooper, I would like an escort to the main entrance.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Once they were a sufficient distance from the senators, Celia turned to him. “Is she the one you saw in the hallway?” He nodded slowly. “I thought so. You gonna be okay? You sure?” She patted his armored shoulder reassuringly.

“I’ll be okay. You help.” 

“What?” 

“Having you around helps. I don’t know why really, but I’ve seen her two other times and was doing worse, but I’m doing better these times.” 

“Oh, that’s strange. I’m glad I can help. You sure you don’t know why?” He shook his head.

“Not really, maybe because you know how to help better than some of my brothers, but that still doesn’t really make sense because I’m not like I was before so that shouldn’t matter.” 

“I’m not really sure either. Sometimes the presence of a friend or close companion can be relaxing, and since you’ve decided we are friends, then that might be it.” 

“I thought that you said I could choose to-” 

“No, don’t worry, it was a poorly phrased statement. I did say you could choose.” She grinned up at him. “Glad you picked that one.”

_I guess that makes two of us._


	7. The Healing and Hiding of a Small New Friend

“Master, it’s been such a long day, are you sure we can’t do this tomorrow? Usually this time is spent relaxing before sleep!” 

“Yes, I’m sure, now come over here. I’ve had a very eventful day as well. I found you an injured animal that was running around the lower levels so you can practice healing a larger injury.” 

“What were you doing in the lower levels? Usually you wouldn’t be caught dead there!” 

“I was chasing a few aggressive criminals. They were… dealt with.” A smile of grim satisfaction spread across Master Kaador’s face. Something told Celia that these criminals weren’t alive anymore. 

“Ah, I see. In that case, I suppose that we have both had an interesting day. You said you found an animal?” 

“Hm, yes, I did. I thought it would be good practice, especially with something more… serious.” Master Kaador left the room for a few moments before returning with a box. “Follow me, we should have a suitable environment for this. Something to help you concentrate.” She led her young apprentice down the halls, occasionally peering into the box to check on the contents. 

“Are we going to the Halls of Healing? I don’t like it there, I find it immensely difficult to concentrate.” 

“No, child. We are going to the place where you are most relaxed. This is something of utmost importance, I want you to be able to do your best with this today.” 

_Well this is strange, usually she is all uptight. I wonder what’s up with her today, she seems to be in a rather good mood since I got back._

They arrived at the Temple gardens, and Master Kaador handed her the box. “Be careful with this, and go to wherever you feel best here. I will come find you in a little while. Take your time with this.” Celia nodded and took the box from her master. 

“Well then, let’s see. Where shall we go? Heh, like I was planning on going anywhere else. I wonder what you are.” Celia walked along the pathway, talking quietly to whatever was in the box from her master. “Well, I think you’re gonna love it where I’ve picked out. It’s my favorite place in the whole Temple. A little animal like you should love it.” Her wandering led her to the same place as usual, and she sat down in the dirt at the base of a tall tree surrounded by moss and ferns. “Let’s take a look at you, shall we?” 

_Whatever it is can’t be too bad, right? I’m sure it’s just a little step up from the scrapes and cut you’re used to._ She opened the box hesitantly, peering inside. _Okay, maybe I was wrong. This is more than a little step up. I didn’t expect whatever this is._

She reached into the box and gently drew out a little kitten. There was a large gash in the kitten’s side, deeper than the cuts that Celia was used to dealing with. 

“Oh you poor baby!! Aww, it’s gonna be okay, little bud. I’ll get you all fixed up, don’t you worry.” She placed the little kitten in her lap, leaving the cut facing upwards. “I got you, little buddy. Shh shh, it’s okay.” _Concentrate on this little buddy, you have to help him. Focus, there’s no rush. Nobody here to watch. Poor little thing, so small._

_____________

Master Kaador was pacing back and forth along the stone path. Things were taking much longer than anticipated, and Master Kaador was not one known for her outstanding level of patience. A sudden little figure stumbling down the pathway holding a little kitten came into view, and Master Kaador rushed forwards. 

“Are you okay? You are practically falling over!” 

“‘M okay, just a lil tired, that’s all, ‘s nothin’.” She held up the kitten. “Lil buddy’s all better, lookit. Did I do good?” Master Kaador inspected the little animal.

“Yes, child, you did well. Unfortunately, you cannot keep it. Would you prefer I took care of it, or would you like to do it yourself?”

“I can do it, it’s just a little thing. I’ll bring it to a new spot, don’t worry, m’kay?” She stumbled on down the path, rubbing her eyes as she went. 

_____________

“Okay, let me get this straight. You showed up in the middle of the night to suggest I help you hide a cat? I don’t think I can, I mean how am I supposed to take care of it? I’m out a lot, and kittens need a lot of attention. I would love to, but I’m just not sure how it would work. If one of the commanders found out, they would probably toss it outside and give me a thorough lecture about rules and regulations and how we can’t be keeping animals.” 

“What about the massifs? They’re animals, right? Y’could take care of it I bet. Besides, Master was gonna kill it. It’s okay though, I bet I can find someone else to help. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Well let’s see, I mean we can’t kill it. I’m sure I can figure something out. Does it have a name?”

“No, he doesn’t, why? If y'name it you’ll just get attached,” Celia said.

“Well it’s a little late for that. I was thinking of Rye.” He bent down to pick up the kitten and set him on top of his helmet. 

“Why Rye?” 

“Looks like rye bread. Right colors.”

“Well if you’ve named it, you’re gonna keep it aren’t you?”

“You’ve gotta help me take care of it, you brought it here in the first place. Fox better not hear about this little guy or we’re all screwed, okay?” 

_____________

“Hey Patch, I’ve got a problem. Can you help?” 

“This is a garbage idea, he’s gonna get us in trouble.” A little Jedi stood next to a trooper in the doorway of an office.

“Yeah, what is it kid? Did you get cut up by a criminal again, son?” he asked tiredly.

“I’m not your son. And no, I haven't. It’s more of a, well I’ll just show you.” He pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal a sleepy kitten who was mewing softly.

“Okay, I have to say that this wasn’t what I was expecting. Where did you get this guy? I have a feeling it was you, kid, but it’s worth asking. You two are the worst pair of kids I’ve ever seen.” 

“First off, I’m technically older than you. ” Celia looked at him quizzically. “I’ll explain later because he’ll argue through the whole thing. Second, it’s from her because her master was gonna kill it.” 

“Okay, what do you need from me? We can’t have anything happen to this little guy.” 

_____________

“All in all, I think that went rather well, don’t you?” 

“Hm? Oh, yeah it did. Went great.” Celia yawned.

“You okay? You’ve been awfully spacey since you showed up. Something happen?”

“Oh, no, I’m just tired. Doin’ better now anyway. Should’ve seen when I first finished, thought I was gonna fall asleep standing up.” 

“Finished what? Hey be careful, you gotta watch where you’re going.” 

“Healing the kitten. Had a proper good cut in his side but Master had me fix him up. Poor baby..”

_____________

“You were gone a while, child. Did you do it?” 

“I took the kitten far away, Master. I had somebody else take care of it. I couldn’t do it myself. It would have been cruel to heal him and then just leave him or kill him. I hope you understand.” _Technically every word of that is true. He is being taken care of by somebody else, just not in the way she thinks I mean._

“I do understand, child. You did well today. I am proud. It seems that my lessons are finally sinking in.” 

“Yes Master, thank you, Master. May I get some rest before tomorrow?”

“I would suggest that, yes. Tomorrow we focus on lightsaber combat. I think you are ready for a proper full-strength duel. You impressed me today, I think it’s time to up your training to the next level.”

“Yes Master, I’m glad you think I’m ready for more advanced training. I will be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have ready, I do not have a posting schedule at all so who knows when I'll show up again. I hope you are enjoying this story because it is an absolute BLAST to write.


	8. A Peaceful Chat with a Mentor and an Eventful Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back and apparently people are actually reading this (which is terrifying) so I'm actually going to update it instead of sitting on a whole bunch of finished stuff for once.

Celia pulled on her boots and walked out into the hallway, on her way to search for a place to meditate when Plo Koon approached her.

“Little one, I would like to ask you something,” Plo said, standing in front of Celia. 

“What is it, Master Plo?”

“I heard from your master that you have a strange ability that does not seem to have a practical use. I wanted to hear about this quality first-hand. As far as I know, this is not something that I have heard of before.”

“What do you mean, Master?”

“Master Kaador speaks of your strange way of sensing emotions. She says that you do not feel the emotion directly as we do, but instead you see things as colors and shapes. Do you know what I’m talking about?” Celia thought for a moment before answering.

“Yes, I do know what you mean. I can’t say that I know much of what it is or how it works, but I know what you mean. I thought that was just how things were supposed to work, you sense things differently?” 

“Yes, very much so. I would like to see this process in action, would you be comfortable with that?”

“Sure Master,” Celia replied. 

_____________

“That one to the left two and down one pod, what do you sense from her?” Master Plo stood with Celia, watching senators squabble over a new proposed bill.

“I see a lot of… well there’s a lot of greyish brown and orange, but there’s also a little bit of green. They’re all swirled together with some jagged corners and edges. She is doubtful of the others and their plans, but she hopes that they will work well because she is concerned for the people who will be affected.” 

“Mmmm, yes, I sense concern and compassion, doubt, and hope. Do you know what colors align with the various emotions?” 

“It’s pretty easy for me to say, some things carry over from the typical connotation. For example, red is anger, pink is love, and dark blue is sadness. It’s a lot to explain, especially with different shapes and shades. For these, orange links with compassion, grey with doubt, green with hope.”

“I see. Perhaps you should write these things down, they may be useful for some other Jedi with the same ability. May I ask, is this ability similar to synesthesia?” 

“I think it is similar in concept, yes. I can’t really say for sure because that isn’t something that I have. I think that they are similar in some ways but also different. They each have their own areas of complexity that are not mirrored by the other.” 

Master Plo nodded. “I see. I shall look in the archives and see if I can find anything on Force Synesthesia and colored emotions. This is a topic I find to be most intriguing. Could you perhaps visit me when you have some free time to help me write down what you know about your ability? I would hate to keep your master waiting, I cannot say I know her to be the most patient of women.” 

“Yes, I could arrange for that. I don’t think there will be much time for a while though, I am to focus on perfecting my lightsaber techniques. Master wants me to make quick improvement, so it will take a lot of practice.”

“Be careful not to injure yourself, don’t push yourself too far too fast. Things can get out of hand if you aren’t aware of your limits, so you must be cautious,” Plo Koon warned.

_____________

The sparring room was empty besides a lone Jedi Master seated on the floor, meditating with a lightsaber placed in front of her. The large and silent room seemed to glow with the midday light, shining brightly with an almost tranquil feeling in the air. The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of boots pounding against the floor. Without hesitation, Master Kaador grabbed her lightsaber from the floor in front of her and leapt to meet the source of the noise, igniting a bright sapphire blade. Her blade crashed against a brilliant orange saber, sending parks flying. 

“Good, good, you must always be prepared.” 

Their sabers clashed, and Celia was pushed backwards by her master’s brute strength. Their sabers whirled, and they seemed to dance across the floor, twirling together in a whirlwind of blue and orange. A sudden parry left an opening in Celia’s defenses, which Master Kaador seized, sending a kick to Celia’s stomach. Celia flipped backwards, landing on her feet but stumbling slightly. Her master bounded forwards, swinging her blade down in an arc above her head, one, two, three times, each more ferocious than the last. 

“Come on, don’t tell me this is too much for you. Surely you can handle a few more attacks before giving in, right?” A few more simple attacks and Celia’s saber went flying through the air, the orange blade retracting. Kaador’s sharp knee rammed into Celia’s stomach, sending her to her knees. “You’re _weak._ You can barely handle a proper fight, you would get yourself killed if anything ever happens. Come on, try again. You need to be better than this, I know you are better than this. Pick it up and try again.”

“Yes, Master.” Celia shakily got to her feet, her hand resting over her stomach. She called her lightsaber to her other hand, igniting the blade and turning to face her opponent. She settled into a defensive stance, waiting for her master to make the first move.

_____________

“And that would be your head. Come on, Celia. You should be able to handle this. You are really starting to slow down, at the beginning you were doing quite well once you got warmed up. Now what is this??” The warm afternoon glow had long since left the room, replacing it with cold and dark windows. 

“Master, just one more fight, I’ll get it this time, I know it!” 

“You better not disappoint me, child.” 

Celia had long since abandoned patience, not hesitating for a moment before slashing out with her lightsaber, catching the edge of Kaador’s dark tunic. In retaliation, her master pushed forwards, swinging and forcing Celia’s blade towards her body before it was deflected. Sparks clashed as the two whirled their blades in rapid-fire movement, hours of practice leaving the motions familiar and rhythmic. As Celia’s attacks grew faster and more precise, Kaador’s grew stronger and more unpredictable, slashing and stabbing at random, searching for a weakness and poking holes in Celia’s defenses. Her efforts paid off, leading to a singular slip-up in a block from a full-power swipe. The blue blade sliced through Celia’s tunic and cut into her side. Celia snapped her mouth shut, resisting the urge to scream. 

“Come on, get moving! If this was a real fight, would you just give up now or would you keep fighting?”

_It would be awfully tempting to just give up. Probably would end pain a lot faster that way._ “I would keep fighting,” Celia muttered, staggering to her feet and clutching her left side.

“Goood… your persistence shall not be in vain. I am impressed by your ability to keep going.” A sinister smile accompanied Master Kaador’s words. 

The blue blade came slashing in again, an easy block. Then again and again and again, each time in a new direction. The effort of moving her arm hurt Celia, causing her to flinch each time she reached over. The blades clashed and hummed, blue against orange. Celia was forced backwards by her master’s attacks, gaining in frequency and intensity yet again. A blue blur whipped in low from the right, grazing against Celia’s knee. The blade vanished, but instead of the fight being over, Master Kaador jabbed an elbow into Celia’s nose, quickly followed by a kick to the chest, sending her reeling backwards. Without a word, her master marched forwards and scooped her up into her arms and strode out of the room., practically oozing frustration.

_____________ 

“We will be with you in just a moment, we have somebody who decided to be a little reckless today and they aren’t doing well. I hope you understand, we only have a few people available at one time.” A small, timid-looking Mikkian led them over to an empty room.

“Yes yes, whatever. Just don’t forget about the kid. I have to go to a meeting with several of the admirals, they have been getting awfully impatient lately. Child, I hope your time here inspires a little more effort in your training and much more strength. An injury like that shouldn’t have slowed you down so much, padawan.” Celia grunted in reply, not bothering to argue. 

_____________

Celia sat on the edge of a cot, looking around and studying the slate-grey walls. Not that there was much to study, the rooms were all bare-bones and similar. _I hate it here, everything feels off and dull and awful. I can feel that other people here are hurt and I don’t like it. It makes me nervous. Plus, for saying they would be with me in a moment, I’ve been waiting an awfully long time. I wonder what would happen if I left…_

Finding an interesting train of thought to pursue, Celia eased herself off the cot and took a few hesitant steps forwards. _Not too bad, but where would I go if I were to hypothetically go anywhere? It is probably too late to go find Riyo, Master Plo will just bring me back, and besides, if I wander too much then someone will notice that there is an injured child wandering around unaccompanied._

“I am sorry to keep you waiting, are you doing well?” 

“About as well as can be, considering the circumstances.” 

“Well I am glad to hear that. We won’t be able to help you much until tomorrow morning, I am afraid. I will only be able to do the bare minimum, as I said earlier, we have someone in critical condition. I hope you don’t mind staying here overnight.” 

“No, I understand. Thank you.” 

“Now, what is your name? Can you tell me the date and where you are?”  
_____________

Celia paced the room, limping slightly because of her knee. She yawned sleepily before looking at a small clock on the wall. _Let’s see, it’s awfully late. I should sleep, it’s the best way to heal. It’s just so… hospital-y. Everything just feels wonky today, I’m not sure what it is. I’ll be lucky if I sleep at all._

_____________

The hours came and went, and still Celia remained awake, tossing and turning and pacing the room. Night turned to dawn, then to morning, casting light into the grey room. The Mikkian returned later in the morning, promising that soon there would be someone free to help the healing process. Late that morning, Plo Koon visited, looking worried. 

“I heard about what happened. You aren’t looking well, are you alright? Have you slept?” Plo asked.  
“No, I haven’t. Can’t sleep here,” she said. 

“Why not? Is something wrong?”

“I hate it in here, it makes me nervous,” Celia said, twisting a corner of the blanket between her fingers. 

“Well then, you aren’t going to feel much better if you’re stuck here, are you? Can you walk?” She nodded. “Good, I am glad to hear that. Follow me.” Master Plo led her through the wide halls of the Temple to the archives. Once they arrived, they sat down together. He offered her a datapad. “I would appreciate it if you could describe Force Synesthesia in greater detail. Do you think you are up to that?” 

“Of course. It shouldn’t take too long. Would you like to read it over when I am done to see if it all makes sense or if you have any questions?” Celia asked.

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea.” He watched as Celia tapped away, logging details and occasionally stopping to think.

“You know, a lot of things are hard to say because I never really paid much attention to them, I just sort of thought that was how it was supposed to be. It’s hard to describe a lot of things because that’s just how it has been for so long,” Celia said, sighing.

After a while, Celia handed him the datapad and he slowly read it, at first just skimming through and then going back to read in fuller detail. 

“I have a few questions. Does darker colors have a negative connotation or is it merely stronger emotion?” Plo Koon asked.

“It is stronger, it can be bad but it isn’t necessarily a negative thing. Certain colors change meaning with a darker shade, like green. Lime and other light shades mean hope, but as you go darker, it can mean excitement or anticipation, anxiety, and then fear.”

“I see. Now do all natural shapes have a positive meaning? Things like flames end in points, so do flames also have a negative meaning?”

“Not that I know of, no. A lot of the shapes don’t have a solid meaning besides positive or negative. Flames are a naturally occurring pattern and design, so they are positive. The only shapes that are inherently negative are shapes that are very blocky and angular or shapes that are very jagged and pointed. Beyond that, shapes themselves don’t have much of a solid and defined meaning.” 

“Interesting. Would you say that the colors ever change? Or do they consistently have the same meaning?” he inquired, skimming through the explanation again.

“They always mean the same things. I would assume that another person with this ability would see things differently than I do. However, the colors I see always carry the same meaning.” 

“Now there is quite a list of these colors, does it ever get difficult to tell them apart? Do they blend together?”

“Some colors are good at blending in, like brown and grey. Others can be confused with colors with different meanings. For example, purple and turquoise are often mistaken for pink and blue. Purple and turquoise both mean peace or tranquility relating to a person and a place respectively, and pink represents love and blue is sorrow or regret. Sometimes it can be difficult to tell them apart at a brief glance, but it depends on the context. Sometimes they are very easy to tell apart, so it all depends on the scenario,” she said.

“This truly is an interesting ability. I appreciate the time you have taken to log this all, perhaps there will be someone else with such an ability who can shed some light on the use and origin. Now that we have finished that, how would you like to hear a story or two?” 

They continued to talk, the eager padawan listening to every story of battle and bravery the experienced master had to offer. He wove tales of overwhelming victory despite the odds being stacked against him, tales of joy and peace from long ago, old legends he heard when he was a padawan. Anything he could remember, he told it. Celia listened and the pain in her side was forgotten as she leaned forwards, grasping onto every word and every tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to properly explaining how Celia senses emotions, it might be a little confusing but will probably (hopefully) make more sense as the story continues. Hope you enjoyed this because I feel kind of rocky on how this chapter turned out.


	9. News Brought from Two People, a Conflict, and a Vision

Celia spent a long time on bedrest before she was able to go out again. This time was filled with lots of reading, catching up on written reports for various lessons, and listening to Master Plo and his never-ending supply of stories. However, one day was different, her master came into the room personally.

“Padawan, something terrible has happened. You remember Master Krell, correct? We used to sit and talk on empty afternoons when I had just begun to teach you.” 

Celia remembered, the afternoons were a peaceful memory before a chaotic and intense turn in life.

“Of course I remember, he always seemed so impressed when I showed him a new lightsaber trick I learned. What happened?” Celia looked up at her master, worried.

“He has apparently… been killed. The report from Master Kenobi states that he risked the mission on several occasions, expressed very strong opinions that clash with the teachings of the Jedi, and was unarmed when he was executed by a trooper.” Master Kaador’s face twisted in anger as she listed each point. 

“Unarmed? I thought he had four arms? I- oh, you didn’t mean- I misunderstood, my apologies, Master. This truly is an unfortunate loss, he will most certainly be missed.”

“I trust that this statement was not a jab at someone who once was a fine Jedi and an example for all to look up to. I didn’t come here to bear only bad news, however. I was told that you will be allowed to go back to moderate to low activity, but you must not overdo and push yourself too far.” 

“So I can go back to doing things besides sitting here? I thought they would never let me out!” Celia cheered. 

“Please, remain civilized. I don’t think they would be pleased to hear that their patient began screeching upon being told that they can leave. I want you back in two hours max, do you understand?”

Celia nodded enthusiastically, a grin on her face.

_____________

Celia hurtled down the hallway towards Riyo’s office, still noticing a slight pain in her knee. She reached the door and knocked twice before hearing a voice say “enter!” and sliding the door open. 

“Riyo they finally let me out!! You know what that means, right?” 

“You startled me! Good to see you’re doing well. Do tell, what does that mean?” Riyo asked.

“It means that it is absolutely essential that you go discuss the new security measures that were put in place by the Guard, discussing effectiveness and future precautions, don’t you think?” Celia bounced across the floor, smiling as Riyo stood up.

“You know what, I think you’re correct. Wouldn't want to leave an ineffective strategy, now would we? I think this is something of utmost importance and must be discussed immediately with one of the commanders, whichever is available.”

“It’s gonna be Fox isn’t it? Oh don’t look so surprised, I know you wouldn’t agree nearly so fast if you didn’t think he would be there. Now of course, this would be a strictly professional conversation, no gossiping about senators and their aides. Nothing but security measures, right Senator?” 

“Of course it would, for you to suggest anything else is horribly rude.” She put on a false air of offense, looking at Celia with disdain. “Now, shall we go on a very professional visit that isn’t a loophole so you can see a friend and not a chance to gossip about the senators?” 

“Sounds boring and official. I’m in!” Celia grinned at the Pantoran senator and followed her out of the office and back into the hallway.

_____________

“Alright, don’t be too long, I can only claim to be discussing security for so long before somebody catches on. Try to be faster than last time, keep an eye on the time,” Riyo said with a smile.

“Ah, they call me the Master of Time Management, they do. Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you’ve finished talking anyway,” Celia called as she ran down the corridor, leaving Riyo wondering why she was always in such a rush. 

Celia came dashing into Patch’s tiny office, limping slightly still. He looked up at her from his desk and let out an exasperated sigh.

“One of these days you’re going to run into somebody and break something if you don’t slow down. I know why you’re here, and four things about it. One: don’t think I didn’t notice that you’re limping a little bit and aren’t fit to be sprinting around all the time yet. Two: you are perfectly capable of finding literally anybody by yourself and don’t need to come see me first.” 

“Yeah but it’s the routine now, besides, you count as my friend now too!” Celia interrupted

“I’m honored. Third: Fox took the cat. Now here is an important detail, he took it from Stone who found it first. We don’t know what he’s done with it, but we have heard a few suspiciously cat-like sounds from his office, so I think it’s still alive and around here.”

“He took Rye? You guys are _rubbish_ at hiding things. Is he going to kill him?” Celia asked, concerned.

“No, he doesn’t have it in him to kill a kitten. Most likely he’ll give it to somebody who can take care of it so it isn’t running around in here and causing trouble.

“Okay, that’s not too bad. I can deal with that.”

“Good. Now listen up. Fourth: I’m not sure your bud is gonna be too happy to see you, but I’m not sure about that one,” he said.

“What? Why not? Is he mad at me? Did I do something?” 

“Slow down, it’s okay. As far as I know, no, he isn’t mad at you directly. I take it that you haven’t heard about what happened on Umbara yet.” 

“I’ve heard some, I know that Master Krell was being risky, apparently went against the Order’s teachings, and was executed,” Celia said, sounding confused. “How does that link to me? I wouldn’t betray the Order like that!”

“Of course you wouldn’t but, well, there’s more. A lot more. Do you want an abbreviated version or the whole story? It’s kind of a lot, I’m not sure what you’re up to.” 

“No, I want to know what happened.” 

So Patch told Celia what had happened. He told her about his initial disrespect, questionable tactics, and stubborn carelessness. He continued on to his betrayal and the bloodshed. She stood in the doorway, eyes widening as each new detail was added to the list of things Krell had done. When the report was done, Celia leaned against the doorframe, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“And you’re positive this is accurate? There’s no way things got exaggerated or confused? He- he just pitted them against each other like pieces on a chessboard!” 

“It’s accurate. I told you it was a lot, but you might not have expected that much. You gonna be okay?” Patch asked softly. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright. Are you okay? Those were your brothers, did you know them personally?” 

“I’m doing okay, don’t worry about me. I knew a lot of them, but that’s how war is. You have to be ready to let go of people when it’s their time.” 

“Still, it must be difficult. If you need anything then let me know, alright?” she said. 

“Of course. You know, maybe you should go find our bud and see if he’s doing okay. It would be good for him.” 

“Sure, do you have any idea where he would be?” she asked.

“He’s been following Fox around like a little shadow all day, I would guess he’s still with him, most likely at his office.” 

“Okay, thank you.” 

Celia walked out of the office and down the hall, her energy from earlier drained away. She wandered down the grey and deserted corridors, slowly making her way towards Fox’s office, dragging her feet with every step. As she approached, she spotted a single trooper waiting outside.

“You have to wait, Commander’s having an important discussion right now.” he said to her. 

Celia tilted her head, trying to pick out muffled words from the other room. 

“Riyo, I can’t keep an entire _cat_ in my office. I’ve barely got enough room as it is!” 

“Right, very important conversation.” She laughed before turning serious again. “How are you holding up? Patch told me that you’ve been kinda rocky.” 

“I keep forgetting you can tell us apart so easily. I’m fine. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“That’s okay, I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright.” 

There was a moment of silence, and all that could be heard was an occasional word or phrase from behind the closed door. Suddenly, the trooper spoke up.

“I don’t know how Patch is so okay with everything, I mean he knew a lot of people personally and so many of them are dead now. You go up to him and he’s fine, I bet you didn’t even notice anything was wrong right away, but here I am, I only knew two and they’re both still alive but I’m angry. Why is he so okay with everything? Every one of those dead men had at least one brother who cared about them, maybe even a whole squad, and now they’re gone and their brothers are left,” the trooper seethed.

“My guess is that he just deals with things differently than you do. I can tell that he’s definitely not okay with what happened, but he is either very used to losing people and is quicker to be able to deal with it or he’s very good at pretending he’s okay when he’s not. Neither of those are good options,” Celia said.

“It’s probably both, he’s always been quickest to move on after a loss, but I’ve seen him go from upset to blank in a split second when somebody walked into the room. But still, Krell put brothers against each other, that should get at least a little bit more of a reaction out of him, right? He’s one of us, he should be angry about that!”

“Believe me, he was angry. Nobody told me the full story so he explained it, and he was _furious._ Like you said, he’s just very good at acting like things are fine,” Celia explained calmly.

“I’ll take your word for it, but you know what really makes me mad? Nobody seems to care! None of the Jedi really told you what happened, right? None of the senators know, none of the citizens, they wouldn’t care anyway, even if they did. They would be screaming and crying at the thought of having to spend money to replace the men who died, but wouldn’t bat an eye at their deaths otherwise. They look at me and they see an expendable man dressed in red, just like all my brothers. Nobody except for Patch and maybe Fox would notice if I died and somebody replaced me.” 

Without missing a beat, Celia softly said “I would notice, and I would miss you.” 

He looked at her, obviously taken aback. “You would?” 

“Of course I would. Why wouldn’t I? You’re a friend of mine, I would miss you if anything ever happened to you!” 

“I… guess that makes sense,” he said hesitantly. 

Celia stood next to him, tapping the heel of her boot against the floor in a rhythmic pattern before he spoke up again.

“I just realized I said I didn’t want to talk about what happened and then I did anyway without warning you. I probably should've said something first.”

“No, no don’t worry about it, you’re fine! You can talk any time you need to, it’s okay! Do you feel any better now?”

“No,” he said, his voice cracking. “I feel worse.” 

“No, no, it’s okay, come here,” Celia said, holding out her arms. He hesitated for a moment before slowly stepping forwards. She felt him relax slightly as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Better?” 

“A little bit.”

“Good. I’m gonna stay right here until you’re ready to let go, okay bud?” 

“Okay,” he said quietly. 

After a few moments, he let go and stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. Celia, not quite sure what to do either, sat down on the cold floor in front of Fox’s office. 

“Wanna sit? I have a feeling we are going to be waiting for a while before they’re done chatting, especially with the way she’s talking to Rye,” Celia said. 

“Uhm, sure, might as well.” He sat back-to-back with Celia, leaning against her. “Do you think Fox is going to give Rye away?” He took off his helmet and set it on the floor in front of him.

“Being completely honest, yeah. There’s not really any way that he could keep a kitten in his office and Patch said something about Stone finding Rye first, which didn’t sound like something that was going to end well,” Celia said to him.

“True. I hope whoever gets him takes good care of him.” 

“Me too.” 

_____________

Master Kaador stalked down the hallway, not bothering to get out of the way for the various troopers running past. Her cloak billowed out behind her and she glared fiercely as she turned a few corners and spotted two people seated on the floor, a young girl in Jedi robes and a messy bun and her companion, a curly haired trooper in red and white armor who was leaning against her and clinging to her hand. 

“Get _AWAY_ from him!” she howled. She glowered as the two jumped and looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Master, I came here with-" 

"I DO NOT _CARE_ WHO YOU CAME WITH. You _DELIBERATELY_ did not listen to me. I told you that you aren't to come here, it isn't safe. Now look at yourself, you are sitting in an undignified manner with a man made in a laboratory. I expect you to go back to the temple immediately, I have a few _words_ for this trooper here." 

Celia set her jaw. "I'm not going anywhere, I don't trust you to leave this hallway and him to still be alive. Like it or not, he's a friend and I'm not going to allow you to harm him." 

Her master raised her hand and smiled as both of them cringed back, expecting a strike from the imposing Jedi. "Well, you've certainly picked a coward to befriend, haven't you? I barely move my hand and he's already flinched." Master Kaador laughed cruelly. Celia stood up from the floor, her hands balling into fists as she glared at her master. "Oh, child, you can't fight me. You won't get anywhere, besides the floor. Act reasonably, you must realize that this creature isn't worth a fight." 

"She's not very nice to you, is she?" the trooper whispered. 

"You think that YOU can insult ME? _LISTEN TO ME, YOU ARE WORTH LESS THAN THE DIRT STUCK TO THE BOTTOM OF COUNT DOOKU'S BOOT._ I could replace you in the blink of an eye and NOBODY would notice. You might THINK that people would notice, but you are _nothing_ more than an expendable soldier to be ordered about. Listen to me, _clone_ , you are walking on thin ice, my patience has been worn _through._ I will do my best to use small words so that you can understand this: _I am keeping an eye on you, if you slip up then I will have you sent back to Kamino to be reconditioned. That is not a threat, it is a promise._ " Master Kaador's voice rose to a roar and dripped with contempt and disgust. The trooper stood up, his face pale and eyes wide. 

"Yes ma'am, I understand," he said with a wobbly voice. 

She sneered at him. " _Weakling._ Come along Celia, it's about time we left." As she grabbed Celia by the hand and heaved her away, the door to Fox's office slid open and Riyo Chuchi stepped out. She caught a glimpse of Celia stumbling behind her master, still being dragged along before they turned a corner and were out of sight. 

____________

“How did you even know where I was?” Celia asked.

“I figured you wouldn’t remain at the temple, and a few senators saw you and the senator from Pantora heading in that direction, I figured that you might be going to speak with the lab rats,” her master replied.

"Master, why are you like this? I don't understand you! You act so awful to them, why can't you be polite?" Celia asked, now seated on a chair back at the temple. 

"Listen to me, they're _dangerous_. You must have heard from them what happened to Master Krell, they killed him!" 

"Yeah, because he was a traitor and had acted cruelly, he was no better than Count Dooku!" 

"That's not the point, the point is that clones are dangerous, that one you were sat with? He could have killed you right then and there!" Master Kaador yelled. 

"He wouldn't though! He's my friend and he was upset about his brothers on Umbara!" 

"Get _ahold_ of yourself!! He is property, he was made in a lab. He doesn't have brothers, he doesn't have the capability to feel emotions. He is simply trying to get you in a vulnerable situation before he attacks." 

"Why don't you trust them?? They have been nothing but kind to me, which is more than I can say about you." Celia was rewarded with a quick strike against the top of her head for her remarks. 

"Curb your tongue. I do not trust them because I know they are bloodthirsty. You haven't seen the visions I've had, if you had then you wouldn't be caught within 60 yards of them!!" 

"What do you see?" Celia inquired. 

"It gets clearer every time you've been in contact with them. The most recent vision was of you, now a Knight, standing in a white room. You looked shocked, and there was a pistol held against your back by a gloved hand with blue painted armor. Standing in front of you was another clone with scars running along his face, and he was holding a blaster that was pointed at your head. The guns fired, it went black, I heard you calling out a name, but I couldn't tell who it belonged to. Then I woke up." Master Kaador shivered as she recalled her visions.

"You're certain it is a vision?" Her master nodded. "They would never do that, your dream must be flawed." 

"It is a vision, it is as clear to me as life is now. Do not quote to me any of Master Yoda's words about visions being untrustworthy and deceitful, I know them well. Listen to me, Celia, I'm not trying to set an unreasonable rule. I am just trying to keep you safe, can't you see?" 

"I see, Master. I expect that I am forbidden from any contact with them now?" Celia asked, sighing. 

"Now that you know the risk, I will not police you as much. I have the authority to restrict your visits to a certain extent, but going against my personal preferences is your own decision that I cannot control or take the blame for when things go wrong. Be mindful of attachments, child. They are a dangerous path that you must be wary of." Master Kaador warned. 

"I will be careful, I promise. I have a friend, and I am planning on continuing to visit him, but I will be cautious when it is necessary. I would trust at least three of those men with my life, and none of them have blue armor or scars." 

Her master grunted, walking out of the room and into the hallway, stopping in front of one of the tall windows. Celia stayed in the room, taking in a deep breath. 

____________

Patch glanced at the trooper sitting on the floor next to his desk. "Bud, you doing okay? I know you're not good with being yelled at, but you've been kinda spacey since both the Jedi left."

"Hm? Oh, given the circumstances, I'm doing okay, I was just hoping that Celia is alright. Her master, Kaador I think it was? She was furious, I expected her to pull out a lightsaber and chop off some limbs." 

"You've really taken a liking to that little Jedi, haven't you? I'm glad our little lone wolf found a friend," Patch said, smiling as he ruffled the trooper's hair. 

"Shut up, di'kut. I don't wanna hear anything." 

"I'm happy for you, really! She seems nice, I have a feeling she's gonna be a good friend to you." Patch turned back to the paperwork on his desk. "I'm sure she's fine, a Jedi can only go so far before getting in trouble right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hate Okana Kaador and that's a fact.


	10. An Evening Spent Remembering Someone Lost

Patch was right, a Jedi could only go so far, and Kaador, seeing that she was toeing the line, backed off. Two days passed after Celia was dragged away, and they were spent busy with studies and work. Master Kaador stayed with Celia both days, acting more patiently and gently than she had been in months. Celia expected a catch, something to go wrong, but her master stayed acting like she had before the second year of the war. On the evening of the second day, Kaador disappeared without warning. Celia spotted her in one of the smaller gardens, looking peaceful. She smiled to herself before turning around and heading back to her quarters to retrieve a pair of dusty cups. 

Master Kaador was seated outside in one of the open gardens, meditating peacefully. A gentle wind blew, sending the branches of the trees waving softly. She opened her eyes to see her padawan quietly walking towards her holding two cups of tea. 

“Are you okay Master? You have been here for a while,” Celia said, setting the cups down and sitting across from the tall Togruta. 

“Thank you. I’m just remembering the times before the war, I used to sit and meditate with Master Krell, especially right after I lost my first padawan.”

Celia looked at her, puzzled. “You told me that Kajin was going to be back at the Temple next week though? What do you mean “lost” your first padawan?”

Her master sighed. “I never told you, but I had a padawan before Kajin, he is best kept in memory. His name was Xanther, and you remind me much of the way he used to be.” 

“Would you mind telling me about him?” Celia asked as she sipped her tea.

“No, I think now would be the best time to talk about him, though I do not like to often. I taught Xanther very differently from the way I taught you and Kajin, I was much less rigid with him. He was like a son to me, and I remember when my master taught me, I wished he was kinder and more like a parent, so I did my best to be that for Xanther."

"What did he look like?" 

I actually have a picture of him with me," Kaador said, and she pulled out a small picture. She handed it to Celia. 

"You actually have a printed picture? That's not too common anymore," she said as she looked over the image. A short Mikkian boy with pale blue skin stood next to a much younger and happier Kaador. They both were smiling and holding pastries, and he had a dusting of pink powder across his face. Two lightsabers hung on his belt. 

"That was the day he built his second lightsaber, about six months before the accident. He would have been about fifteen."

"He looks so happy," Celia said. 

"He was, he could be quiet sometimes, but he was a happy and energetic kid. We all thought Xanther was going to be a fine Jedi in time, he would settle down a bit and commit to learning. He fought well, he was insightful and cautious, but had an underlying desire for connection and attachment to others. He found his family one day, both parents and his younger brother, and we tried to warn him of the dangers, but he gradually spent more and more time with them. It all seemed to be going well until his younger brother was killed in a speeder accident. Our calm and happy Xanther completely changed, and the last time I saw him, he had cleaved off the arm of the pilot who caused the accident and was chasing him down when the pilot pulled out a blaster and shot him. Before Xanther died, I sat next to him and he told me he would never be sorry, that he would have done anything to get his brother back, even if it meant following a path to the dark side.”

“I- I never knew that! I’m not quite sure what to say, this is all news to me! Is he why you can be strict at times?” 

“Yes, It was a while before I took on another padawan, and when I started teaching Kajin, I swore that I wouldn’t allow the same thing to happen. I became stricter and more like my master was, and Master Krell admired my teaching methods and the results they produced, so I stuck with them. I know how rigid I can be, and some things are things that I know my master would have agreed on, but I occasionally feel bad, you remind me of Xanther every time I see you fight, and I feel like I’m being too rough with you. I’m trying to lighten up a little, act more like I would have with Xanther, give you a little more freedom. I’m just worried, you remind me so much of him. I would hate to lose another padawan, so I try to keep you safe and teach you like I did Kajin, strict and serious to produce an excellent Jedi in time like I know you can be. You may be slow to pick up on some things, and we may butt heads over certain topics and individuals, but I know that you really do try your best, and I am sure that your efforts will pay off with a little more time.” Master Kaador laughed, a rare occurrence. “I think that if Xanther was still living, he would be like you and want to get to know all of the clones no matter what I told him. Part of the reason why I’ve decided to give you more freedom in regards to them is because that’s what I would have done with Xanther and it feels like I’m honoring what he would have wanted. You know the risks, and now what happens is beyond my control. Limits are still there, but the freedom would have been granted to Xanther long ago, and it feels unfair when you are so similar to the way he was.” She sipped at her tea, looking off along the Coruscant skyline. 

“I do appreciate the freedom, and I think Xanther would have too. Despite our recent disagreements and the injuries, I do think that he would be proud of what you’ve been able to do. I think the past month or two have been especially rough and it’s been difficult to remain calm and peaceful with the war, but you’ve been a good teacher to me even though you can be strict,” Celia said.

“I’m glad you think so. The past little bit has really worn me down, and I wanted to apologize. I am aware that I need more patience and tolerance, and I need to respect you more than I have been.” Master Kaador bowed her head. “I apologize for reacting so strongly when I found you the other day, it’s just that you scared me, the visions have been getting clearer, and when I looked down the hall at you, I didn’t see you, I saw little Xanther sitting on the floor with his friends like he had been the day before the accident. When that trooper said I wasn't nice to you, I noticed how I've been acting lately. I'm not sure when things changed, but I haven't been treating you the way a mentor should. The buildup of stress has left me exhausted and irritable, and I haven't realized how I've been treating you. That does not excuse my behavior, and I should not have struck you when you called me out for being rude to you. I hope you will accept my apologies.” 

Celia stood up and hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to her master. She caught the tail end of a memory, an evening sat in the same garden when she was younger, the sun was setting and she was leaned against her master’s shoulder as they talked with Master Yoda. Just as quickly as it appeared, the memory disappeared, leaving Celia with nothing but an ache for how things used to be.

“I accept your apologies,” Celia said. 

“Thank you.” 

Celia waited to see if her master was going to say anything more, and when she remained silent, Celia scooted over and leaned her head against Kaador’s shoulder. 

True to her word, Master Kaador tried her best to remain peaceful and respectful. No more angry shouts when Celia didn’t understand a concept, no more strikes for slight disrespect, no heavy swipes and lightsaber cuts from training. She continued to push Celia a little past her limit during lightsaber combat, not hesitating to strike then, but it was more controlled. However, Celia could still catch glimpses of red like ink stains through the Force before they were locked away. With every mistake and confused statement, Celia expected a lecture, a strike, or an insult. But her master would simply take a deep breath and move on, occasionally digging her long fingernails into her palm to keep from saying anything. After months of being taught by a short-fused master, Celia found it difficult to adapt to her master suddenly reverting to how she was before the war, and though she appreciated the effort, Celia found it hard to believe that it would last or come without a catch. Only time would tell whether or not this was a permanent change or simply a front put on for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a short-ish chapter, but there was a lot packed into it. Just in case you didn't pick up on it, Master Kaador has had three padawans, Xanther, Kajin, and Celia. Kajin is still alive but Xanther is not, just to clear things up.


End file.
